


Holiday Setup

by TriforceNinja



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Suffers, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humiliation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: A hooded visitor came to Garreg Mach to take a certain candidate back to Askr. This said candidate was going to be in for a ride.Based on Felix's debut in FEH.





	Holiday Setup

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I posted this story late. It was meant to be posted sometime before Christmas, but laziness and other distractions took a hold of me.  
> Anyway, enjoy this silly Christmas story I cooked up.

Felix was training alone in the training grounds late at night. He kept attacking the training dummy with a steel sword until he heard the entrance doors open.

“Felix~” Sang a sugary feminine voice. “Can I ask for your assistance?”

Without turning towards his visitor, Felix grunted and replied, “Whatever you want, Hilda, I am not interested in doing your chores. And you are interrupting my training. Go bother someone else!”

Hilda huffed in offence, threw her arms out of frustration, and retorted, “Can you at least hear what I want you to do?”

Felix grumbled as he turned around to ask the pink pigtailed student what she wanted. When the navy-haired teen turned to glance at her, he noticed that Hilda was not in her academy attire. She was wearing a crimson dress, which had a wide vermillion over skirt with white fluffy trimmings, pink stars around the hem and four golden star buttons on her chest. A white fluffy collar, which had a gold star chain attached to the center, were linked to her separate vermillion sleeves, which had soft white trimmings. Hilda had a pink, red, and white striped ribbon wrapped around her waist, which secured a small, pink, boxy bag. It was tied up in a bow, with three leaves of holy and cranberries attached to it. On her legs, Hilda wore pink thigh high stockings with white pin stripes and white high heeled knee-high boots. Her hands were equipped with white with fluffy trimmed wrist gloves. Lastly, Felix observed Hilda’s head. She wore her usual pigtails, but what he noticed was the red ribbon tied to her right one. A small red hat, with a white pompom and trimming was placed next to it. But the last thing to note on Hilda’s head was the red headband, which had white roses.

Felix then noticed Bernadetta, who was cowering behind Hilda. She wore a similar hat that the pink pigtailed girl had, but it was wide enough to fit around her head. Bernadetta had a long sleeved, maroon shirt, which was underneath a short-sleeved crimson red jacket, which had gold star buttons that went vertically down the middle. Both tops had white fluffy trimmings on the ends. Bernadetta also had a red striped shoulder cape on her shoulders, which also had same trimmed fabric on the hem, and a golden star button in the center. A couple of green ties were sown beneath it, which each had a golden star outline. Attached to the cape was a matching-coloured scarf, which also had white, fluffy trimmings on the ends. The skirt Bernadetta wore matched her coat, which had two white fluffy pompoms along with the same trimmed fabric on the hem. On her hands were maroon leather gloves and on her legs were crimson thigh high boots. Bernadetta’s boots had a soft white lining on the top and beneath it were green ribbons wrapped around.

“What are you even wearing?” Felix asked the two ladies in front of him.

“Bernie and I are heading to Askr to attend the Annual Askrian Winter Festival.” Hilda replied as wrapped her arms around Bernadetta’s trembling body to pull her closer.

“I-I didn’t ask to come!” Bernadetta panicky cried. “I-I-I don’t w-w-want to go!” She struggled in Hilda’s hug. “Let me go!”

“Sorry Bernie, but the summoner asked for your assistance.” Hilda told the purple-haired recluse while she hugged her tighter. Her pink eyes locked onto Felix’s amber eyes and said, “And they require your assistance as well.”

“What? Why would they need my assistance, and who is this summoner?” Felix raised an eyebrow.

“They’re an odd individual with summoning powers.” Hilda simply stated. “And they need you to hand out presents to the people coming there.” She then gave Felix her best puppy dog eyes. “And little ole me is _too_ delicate to hand out gifts alone. We need a strong man like you to help us.”

Felix grunted, turned back to his training dummy and replied, “Sound like a waste of time! Leave me to my training!”

Hilda felt offended by his words, but she expected it to be his answer.

“You see?!” Hilda cried out to somebody outside of the training grounds. “I told you he’s hard to reason with!”

This individual she spoke to, entered the area while Felix had his back towards them. This figure wore a white cloak, with golden trimmings. They had their hood up, which concealed the notable features on their face. This individual pulled out a staff from their back and used it to cast a spell on Felix. After he got hit by the impact, the male student turned to glare at his attacker, but then he felt dizzy. The gravity of his body suddenly felt heavy, which made him collapse to the ground. His eyes were closed, and he was still breathing normally.

“Aaaah!” Bernadetta screamed in terror. “You killed him! You freakin killed him!”

“Calm down, Bernadetta. He’s still breathing.” The cloaked individual said as they approached Felix’s knocked out form.

“What did you do to him, Kiran?” Hilda asked out of curiosity and concern.

“I merely put him to sleep.” The individual named Kiran replied as they crouched down to examine Felix. “I always wanted to summon this fella to Askr. I have given him many chances to come willingly, but he was testing my patience.” The summoner looked up to Hilda. “You weren’t kidding about him being stubborn as a mule.”

“He’s a hard guy to reason with.” Hilda pouted. “He’s _always_ fixated in training, and he hardly lends me a helping hand.”

“Well,” Kiran looked down at Felix with a devilish smile. “Since this bastard made me wait for far too long, and constantly avoided my invitations, I’m going to force him into this Winter event and make him use a bow, instead of his favoured swords.” The summoner glanced at Bernadetta and asked, “Bernie, do you still have that white sack I gave you?”

“U-u-uh…” Bernadetta trembly searched her purple hedgehog embroidered satchel and pulled out a folded white bag.

“Can you give it to me?” Kiran asked.

“Wh-what are you going to do with it?” Bernadetta frantically hugged the sack to her chest. “You’re not planning to stuff me into it, are you?” She really hoped that was not the case, because she remembered the first time she was stuffed into a bag, she did not have a fun experience.

“No, I’m not going to stuff _you_ in-” Kiran replied, but was cut off by Bernadetta’s assumption.

“You’re lying! There’s no other way you could use an empty bag to-”

“I was going to stuff Felix in it, Bernadetta.” Kiran said flatly.

Bernadetta paused, blinked a couple times, and exclaimed, “You’re going to kidnap him?!”

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but he left me with no other alternative.” Kiran replied.

“But why stuff him in a bag if you could just bring him to Askr?” Hilda asked.

“And what if he gets angry?!” Bernadetta added. “Felix is at his scariest when he’s angry!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did get angry. Also-” Kiran gazed at Hilda. “I wanted him to be a surprise for the other heroes. Only you two know he is coming, but I want you to keep him a secret until I am ready to reveal him. Also-” Kiran got up to retrieve the sack from Bernadetta, held it up and said, “That jolly man from the North Pole delivers his gifts within a sack. So, it would be fitting if we delivered Felix the same way.”

_“He’s going to be angry! He’s going to be angry! He’s going to be angry!”_ Benadetta rambled while she shook like a leaf.

“Hilda, help me put Felix in this bag.” Kiran demanded as they spatted to Felix’s side, while they started putting his legs in the sack.

“What?” Hilda asked in disbelief. “Wh-why do you need my help? I’m just a delicate flower and Felix is too heavy for-”

“Please help, or I won’t give you any presents!” Kiran said as they struggle to put Felix into the bag.

Hilda huffed over to assist the summoner. She put in some effort by lifting Felix by the armpits, while Kiran easily engulfed him into the sack. The summoner temporarily handed Hilda the end of the bag, while they pulled out a length of rope from their brown, leather satchel. They used it to tie a knot onto the sack. Once that was done, Kiran took the loaded bag and struggled to haul it on their shoulders. Hilda, who was concerned that the summoner would tumble over, grabbed a hold of the back end of the sack. Kiran looked back at the twin tailed student to thank her.

“So, I’m guessing you need _my_ help to deliver him there.” Hilda said.

“Yes, I will appreciate your help.” Kiran replied.

Hilda sighed out of frustration, but still held the back end of the sack.

“Alright Bernie, let’s head back to Askr.” Kiran called to the purple-haired student, while beckoning her to come over.

Bernadetta nervously walked over to them as Kiran readied a warp spell. Once the spell was activated, the trio and their captive arrived inside of Askr castle. Kiran told Bernadetta that she was free to go, so she ran off to do whatever she pleased. The summoner asked Hilda to help deliver their cargo to their quarters, which she begrudgingly obeyed. As they walked through the corridors, a few heroes stared at them as they passed by. Some of them were whispering about whatever could be in the sack. Some were bold enough to ask about it, which Kiran replied with either, “I’m not going to tell you” or “It’s a secret”. Once they got to Kiran’s quarters, the summoner opened the door and went toward the bed. Kiran and Hilda placed the sack on top of it and they both sighed in relief.

“Alright Hilda, you are dismissed.” The summoner said. But before they let the pink-haired student go, they went to their closet to collect a giant candy cane lance, which had a red bow on it, and an eight-inch-long box, which was wrapped in green shiny paper and a red ribbon. “Here, take these gifts for your trouble.”

Hilda did not know what to think about getting a candy cane lance, but she would admit it looked cute. She was curious to find out what was in the green gift and hoped that it was candy or jewelry. Hilda thanked the summoner and went her merry way.

Before Kiran could close the door, they grabbed a sign that said, _‘Santa’s Workshop: Please Do Not Disturb”_ on it from their closet and placed it on their door. Once they closed the entrance, they came to the sack to undo the knot. The summoner pulled Felix out of it and stored it into their closet. While they were there, Kiran collected a warm red jacket, with white fluffy trimmings and golden star buttons, a white turtleneck, and red pants. They glanced at Felix to make sure he was still asleep. To the summoner’s relief, he still was.

They placed the selected clothes on the foot on the bed and came towards Felix. Kiran started to unbuckle the belts, which included Felix’s sword sheath and temporarily sat them on the floor. Kiran undid the buttons on Felix’s vest and then the white dress shirt underneath. They slipped the tops off him and placed them with Felix’s belts. Kiran removed the white boots from Felix’s feet and then his pants. All the seventeen-year-old teen had on him were his navy socks and boxer shorts. When Kiran placed the pants and boots along with Felix’s other belongings, they walked over to the foot of the bed to collect their selected clothes. The started putting the red pants on Felix, then they pulled the white turtleneck on him. Lastly, they put the red heavy jacket on him. Kiran looked down at Felix’s white boots to determine whether they should use them. The summoner shook their head and headed to their closet. They pulled out black knee-high leather boots, black leather gloves, a set of belts, and a silver shoulder plate that had a golden star on it. Kiran also collected a red headband with holly on it, a green scarf, with gold outline stars on it, and a red Santa hat.

When Kiran placed the items on the foot of the bed, they noticed that Felix was shifting on the bed. Anxious that their captive was waking up, Kiran pulled out their steel staff and cased it on Felix. After he got hit by the spell, Felix went limp. Kiran sighed out of relief before the put away their staff and looked down at their selected items. They started by putting the gloves on Felix’s hands, then they put the black boots on him. Kiran then wrapped the belts around Felix’s waist and chest, which included the silver shoulder plate. The summoner then wrapped the green scarf around the teen’s neck, and lastly placed the holly headband on Felix’s head, along with the Santa hat. Before Kiran could observe their work, they rummaged though their satchel and pulled out a candy cane and parchment paper. They hooked the candy cane into a loop of Felix’s belt and stepped back. As they observed Felix, Kiran noted that the bulky warm clothes looked comfortable on him, but they could not resist the urge to laugh because their captive looked ridiculous. Kiran walked back up to Felix, grabbed his right hand, and placed it onto the parchment paper in hand. The summoner chanted a spell during the process, which made Felix’s name appear on the contracted.

“You’re mine now.” Kiran beamed menacingly as they placed the parchment back in their satchel.

They went back to their closed to collect a green foot length ribbon, a large green cardboard box, tape, and a large red ribbon, with gold on the sides. The summoner opened the lid of the box, before they used the green ribbon to bound Felix’s wrists together. They made sure they tied them in a bow to look presentable. Then Kiran scooped Felix up from under his legs and upper back and struggled to carry him to the cardboard box. Once they placed him in, Kiran put the lid back on. Lastly, they tied the red ribbon in a bow and taped it onto the box. Since Kiran knew they were going to struggle with bringing the box to their destination, they opened the door to their quarters and searched for strong individuals. They first spotted Dimitri, but they decided not to ask him, because Felix was more of a surprise for him compared to most of the heroes in this castle. Kiran then spotted Chrom, Robin and Lissa in their Christmas gear and waved at them.

“Can I borrow you three for just a few minutes?” The summoner asked. “I got a large present that needs to be delivered to the tree, and it’s too heavy for me to carry it on my own.”

The three of them all agreed to help Kiran and followed them to their room. They each grabbed a corner of the green box and slowly lifted it off the ground.

“Wow, this gift is heavy.” Chrom grunted. “It feels like half the size as Lissa.”

“Hey!” Lissa retorted. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No, I’m just saying that this gift is heavier.” Her brother replied.

Robin glanced at Chrom whether he should scold him for that comment, but he was familiar to the Ylissean Prince’s relationship with his younger sister, so he let it slide. The four carried the box out of Kiran’s quarters and walked down the corridor on their right. They had made it into the main hall where a big Christmas tree towered in the center of the area. They four deliverers placed the present next to the plant and exhaled in relief.

“Kay, now that we have the gift here,” Kiran pulled out an orb out of their satchel and said, “Can all the Dimitris, female and male Byleth, Sylvain, Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes, come to the main hall. Golden Deer and Black Eagle House affiliates, you may come if you so choose. Oh, and holiday Hilda and Bernadetta, I want you here, too.”

Kiran placed their orb back into their satchel as they waited for their guests.

“New Blue Lion student?” Chrom asked.

Kiran shushed at him but nodded their head.

Robin did not ask, but when he looked at the gift, he assumed that it was going to be a debut hero.

“Oooh, Is it going to be that cute silver haired archer?” Lissa asked as she examined the gift.

“I’m not telling, and also no peaking.” Kiran scolded as they caught Lissa touching the lid of the box.

After a few minutes, the Blue Lion students arrived, along with the Brave and Legendary version of Dimitri. The two Byleths also came with them. Hilda entered the area with frustration, while she dragged a frantic Bernadetta and a bag of gifts along with her. Both Lysithea and Claude, along with their brave variants, arrived for the Golden Deer. As for Black Eagles, only student Edelgard, Petra and Dorothea came. The Blue Lion students walked up to the gift to examine it, while they pondered on what it could be.

“Do you think it’s a beautiful girl?” Sylvain asked, which earned him a smack from Ingrid.

“You really think the summoner called us all here just for a girl?” Ingrid chided.

“Now Ingrid, as much as I agree that Sylvain’s comment is improper, we can’t rule out the possibility that this box holds a woman.” The student Dimitri stated. “But-” He looked at all of his classmates present and noticed that all three ladies of the Blue Lions House were here. Dimitri turned to Kiran and asked, “Kiran, is this a person you packed up in a gift or is it something else.”

A grunt was heard within the box, which was followed up with a voice that cried, “What the hell!” and then a kick.

“How about you open it up to find out.” Kiran replied to Dimitri’s question.

After the students noticed what was going on with the gift, they could already confirm that whatever was in there was alive. They ruled out the idea that the gift was going to contain a woman, because that voice that came from it belong to a man. The voice did sound familiar to the Blue Lions, so they opened the lid to see who was in it. There they saw Felix in a red heavy coat, a Santa hat, and a ribbon tied on his wrists.

“Felix?” The Blue Lions said in unison in shock.

Felix glared up at them and yelled, “What is the meaning of this! Why am I in a box!”

“Well, we didn’t put you in there.” Sylvain replied with a chuckle.

Felix glared at the redhead as he examined that his friend was wearing no shirt. He did not see the swim trunks Sylvain had on in the angle he’s in, so he snarked, “Sylvain, what are you doing here naked! Put some clothes on!”

“Well, I can’t, because the summoner locked away my clothes and all I have to wear are these swimming trunks.” Sylvain replied as his hands pointed at his swimsuit. “Not that I’m complaining, because I attract so many lovely ladies with this body.”

“You look ridiculous and your swimsuit is falling down.” Ingrid snarked as she pointed at Sylvain’s right bare hip and sinking swimsuit.

“And why are you only wearing small clothing?” Felix asked Ingrid bluntly.

“It’s a swimsuit.” Ingrid replied. “The summoner got Sylvain, the professor, Lady Rhea, Dorothea, Lorenz and I to wear them during an event. And unfortunately, this is all the summoner wanted me to wear. So, I can’t wear my academy clothes.”

Felix began to sit up and as he was going to move his arms, He felt his wrists bounded together. Felix was about to glare at his arms, but as he noticed the red coat he had on, his eyes widened in shock. He looked at the rest of his attire and noticed he was no longer in his academy uniform. He was wearing an unfamiliar red, festive suit. When Felix looked at the belts he was wearing, he noticed that there was no sword or sheath.

“What am I wearing?” Felix exclaimed. “Who is responsible for all this?” When he thought back to the last thing he remembered, he recalled Hilda and Bernadetta pestering him about handing out presents. “Was it Hilda?”

The pink pigtailed student was about to retort at Felix’s statement, before the summoner walked over to the gift box and said, “Actually Felix, it was my plan.”

Felix glared at the hooded figure who stood before him.

“And you are?” He grudgingly asked.

“I am Kiran, the summoner of Askr.” Kiran replied. “I’ve been trying to invite you here in Askr for a while now, but you never responded to my invites.”

“Then why did you bring me here like this?!” Felix asked hotly.

“It fits the mood for the seasons.” Kiran replied. “Plus, I always wanted you here in Askr.”

“Y-Your insane!” Felix raised his eyebrows. “This is kidnapping!”

“I know my actions may be questionable, but I did whatever I could to bring you here.” Kiran said. “And besides, I am not the only one who wanted you here.”

“And who might they be?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Your friends, your teachers, your classmates, and a whole bunch of summoners.” Kiran replied.

Felix only snarled at them.

“Oh, I also want to tell you this.” Kiran pulled out the parchment paper with navy-haired student’s name on it. “I recently used you to sign a contract, and now that my deed is done, I can now summon you…While you’re in that ridiculous outfit.” Their expression became menacing during that last sentence.

Felix growled and said, “If I had my sword and if I weren’t tied up, I would’ve cut you down!”

“Now that’s not very nice. I actually have a nice gift you give you.” Kiran held their arms up in defence. “And we were going to untie you, but after that threat you given me, I think I should reconsider.”

“And what kind of gift would that be?” Felix sarcastically asked.

Kiran beckoned Hilda and Bernadetta to come by their side. As the pink pigtailed student carried her companion and the bag of gifts over to the summoner, Kiran took the sack and pulled out a long Christmas present. The summoner placed it into the box Felix was in and asked the Blue Lions students to untie him. Mercedes took the opportunity in doing that task. When Felix’s wrists were free, he grabbed the gift in front of him and started to unwrap it. Inside it was a wooden bow that was shaped like deer antlers. Golden plates were attached to the back of the limbs and the corners of the bow, which had three golden stars each one. There was also a gold star on second antler branch on each side. The arrow rest appeared to look like a green and red stripped candy stick, which did not look pleasing for Felix’s eyes. The last thing to take note of this bow was it had a golden bell on the upper end of the limb.

“Do I look like Claude to you?” Felix dryly asked Kiran.

“No, but I would like you to use it during the event.” The summoner replied.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind having a bow like that.” The academy Claude replied with his arms stretched behind his head.

When Felix looked over to the Golden Deer house leader, he saw a man who suspiciously looked like Claude. He looked to be several years older that the Riegan heir and he had sideburns. Felix rubbed his eyes as he thought he was imagining things, but he still sees the mature Claude.

“Noticed the second Claude, Felix?” Kiran asked.

“What is this place?” Felix asked as he clutched his head. He was starting to sweat, and he did not know if it was simply warm in this area or if it was the clothes he was wearing.

“Oh, and we have two future Dimitri’s here, too.” Kiran said as they pointed at Legendary and Brave Dimitri.

Felix was flabbergasted when he saw the two mature Dimitri’s. They looked identical with their shoulder length blond hair and eyepatch on their right eye. The only difference between the two was their attire. One wore bright shiny armor with the Blaidyd Crest on his chest, while the other wore black armor with a blue cross on his right chest. Felix could not fathom the duplicates this world had to offer. Since he could not handle this madness that surrounded him, Felix grabbed the lid to his box, closed himself inside and irritated said, “Take me back to Garreg Mach! One boar is enough!”

“But Felix, I still need your help in handing presents.” Hilda said as she walked by the box.

“I never agreed to handing out gifts! Leave me alone!”

“Actually Felix, I signed you up to help Hilda and Bernadetta to hand out gifts.” Kiran stated normally before they leaned towards the box with a menacing glare. “And you better learn who is in charge of these events. I own you now, and you are going to help them out, even if I have to summon you millions of times. In fact, I’ll just summon you out of this box.”

Kiran pulled out their orb as they chanted a spell, and suddenly, Felix was sitting by their feet. The navy haired teen glared up at the summoner, while they smirked at him evilly.

“Don’t pull a Bernadetta on me and hide away from your duty.” Kiran said.

Felix growled at them as he picked himself off the ground.

“How about this, Felix.” Kiran started to negotiate. “Try thinking about this task as training. I will be giving you a heavy bag of gifts, so you can work with running with heavier objects. Also, I am aware that swords are your preferable weapon, but I gave you the bow to shoot presents at the guests. Also-” Kiran wave their arm to point at the female Byleth. “Your professor stated that you need to work on your bow skills.”

Felix looked over to his professor, who gave him a nod. He also noticed the male Byleth, who stood next to his female counterpart, and gave the navy haired teen the same response. Felix chose not to question the existence of a male equivalent of his professor, but he did groan at Kiran’s offer.

“Fine, I’ll help give out presents.” Felix begrudgingly said.

“Really? That’s GREAT!” Hilda cheerfully exclaimed as she dragged the large sack of gifts to Felix. “Here, now it’s your turn to carry the heavy load of gifts.”

Felix picked up the bag, hauled it onto his shoulder, pulled out his new bow and… realised that he would not draw arrows in this position.

“Alright genius, this was your stupid idea! How am I supposed to draw arrows if my hands are full?” He hotly asked Kiran.

The summoner walked behind Felix and took the bag. They asked Hilda for assistance and told her to hold up Felix’s upper belts. Hilda complained about doing the work, but she complied. As Kiran pulled the sack though underneath the hoops, they asked Hilda to tighten them up, which she did. Once they backed away, they noticed the bag was roughly secured on Felix’s back, but they hoped it did not fall during the festival.

“Try working like that.” Kiran said in a moderate tone.

Felix pulled out the candy cane from his belt and used it as ammo for his bow. He aimed at the summoner as he readied his ammo and fired at them. Kiran took the hit but caught the candy cane before it hit the ground.

“Keep it, I don’t want it.” Felix said dryly as Kiran attempted to give it back.

“Oh, come on. You don’t have to eat it. You just have to wear it for the festival.” Kiran chirped.

“I already look ridiculous with this outfit alone. I don’t need a stupid candy cane.” Felix irritably said.

“Just remember who is in charge here, _Felix_.” Kiran spoke grimly. “And you are wearing this candy cane.”

Felix groaned at he took the candy cane and placed it on his belt.

“Alright ladies,” Kiran said to Hilda and Bernadetta. “Take Felix to his station and show him what he needs to do.”

Hilda looped her arms around Felix’s right arm and chirped, “Come on, Felix~. Let’s take you to town square.”

Felix reluctantly allowed Hilda to pull him as they left the main hall. The pink pigtail teen was also dragging a panicky Bernadetta by the scruff, while she cried that she was not a cat.

The other heroes that came to this unboxing ceremony had mixed emotions. Edelgard only stared at Felix with pity in her eyes and was a little outraged on how the summoner brought him here. Everyone present in the area thought Kiran’s actions were questionable, so the Imperial Princess was not alone. Most of them did laughed about Felix’s attire. The major offenders were both the Claudes and Sylvain. Even all three Dimitris, Annette, Mercedes, Ingrid, and Dorothea could not resist a giggle about that topic. Both Lysitheas thought this whole event was ridiculous. Like Edelgard, they pitied Felix, and they would both be enraged if they were in the navy haired teen’s place.

At the end of the day, the summoner wore a smile on their face because of the biggest accomplishment they did for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> FEH really made Felix a great target to pick on, just by making his first debut a Christmas Alt. I still would love to see OG Felix added into the game, but if he gets another ridiculous Alt, I might wright a story about it.  
> If anyone was wondering about my unfinished Whumptober stories, I'm not going to continue them. I might come back to them if a similar event happens, but I'll leave them on HIATUS for now.  
> I know this year was terrible, but I hope that 2021 would be a better year.  
> Have a nice rest of the year of 2020.


End file.
